Present day article labeling machines comprise fairly complex mechanisms, the several operating components of which serve to transfer labels to various articles such as cans, bottles and like containers and packages. Due to the complexity, the interdependence and the several operating components of labeling machines, the maximum operating speed of these machines is normally limited to the slowest step in the process or to a rate limiting component in the machine. In many instances, the slowest steps and components comprise the label transfer and application means.